Balls Jeet
Ballsjeet Tjinder (also known as Balls Jeet or Bullsh*t Tjinder) is the retarded and sexually confused clone of Baljeet Tjinder from Phineas and Ferb. He is the brother of Ferb Felcher, Ewford Von Stomm and Isabella Gonorrhea-Sharpero. He usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb but is unsuccessful, as in the case with the boys' sister Candace. He constantly bothers Baljeet and makes fun of him. He, like Baljeet, is Indian. However, he is very skilful in trying to corrupt Baljeet's usage of the Hindi language by turning his dictionary upside down. Also he causes trouble for Baljeet by causing mischief and blaming Baljeet for it. Due to his evil nature, Ballsjeet supports Doofenshmirtz in his attempts to take over the world and defeat Perry the Platypus. Also, he likes to ruin Phineas and Ferb's adventures with the help of his evil siblings. Also he likes to play on the Xbox and drink energy drinks, as well as placing dirty magazines under Baljeet's bed. Furthermore, he goes around town dressed as a girl, commits voyeurism, reads pornography, causes thousands of dollars worth of damage, disrupts NASCAR races, and gets on the police's nerves, all whilst blaming Baljeet for everything. Ballsjeet also has a foul mouth and likes to swear at everyone in town, making prank phone calls to the emergency services, throwing things around, as well as anger even the calmest individuals. One time he made Phineas and Ferb's father angry by building a tower out of cocaine and dollhouses. Also he tried to break up Candace and Jeremy so that Candace would fall for him. Biography He likes to make fun of the real Baljeet whenever he is doing math. One time, Ballsjeet kicked Baljeet in the balls and ruined his homework so Baljeet would get in trouble at school, as revenge on Baljeet for trying to destroy summer. He is Ewford Von Stomm's best frenemy. Rollercoaster In "Rollercoaster", Ballsjeet tries to take apart the rollercoaster and blame it all on Phineas and Ferb. Then, he makes fun of Cleveland Brown's recently cancelled spin off "The Cleveland Show" back in Quahog. This enrages the usually happy fellow and he eggs Ballsjeet in the face, which is unfortunate since Ballsjeet is allergic to eggs. Backyard Bitch Beach In “Backyard Bitch Beach”, he tries to assist Candace in busting Phineas and Ferb. He then applies to become Doofenshmirtz's evil minion with the help of Vanessa. He gets the real Baljeet grounded by placing fake dog poop on his parent's couch and blaming Baljeet for it. Haunted house episode In “Haunted house episode”, he brings a skeleton into the haunted house to frighten the children, then wrecks Phineas's hiccup cure kit so Isabella will hiccup forever. Angry at him, Phineas takes Ballsjeet's clothes and donates them. Buford's Fish In “Buford's Fish”, he makes Buford cry with the assistance of Ewford and tells Linda. He also supports Trump's travel ban which angers the children who oppose the ban. Global Warning In “Global Warning”, he tries to melt the North Pole in a similar plot to American Dad's "Tearjerker", but is busted by Baljeet and the children. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Retards Category:Anti-heroes